Heaven's on Fire
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Following the death of her sister, Aya attempts to move on with her life. She finds it troublesome even with Souichiro back in her life. So, she intends to try and have fun in the sun during what many call the worst heat wave in recent history. However, as she tries to have fun, Aya is targeted by an old foe and will Souichiro come to her rescue?


**Just to let you know, I never finished watching the anime, so this was all from what I remembered from years ago. Anyway, if this story is well received I will continue it.**

* * *

The heat wave affecting Japan was still going strong. Four days in a row the temperature had not gone below ninety-five degrees, but the worst of it was the humidity. It was so high no one knew where it stood. Well, if you went into a shower and didn't dry yourself, then by the end of the week you'd still be soaking. That was probably be the closest way to describe it.

Aya was personally grateful that the school had working air conditioning, otherwise her hair wouldn't have stood a chance in the heat. Her hair, light brown and the length that went well below her feet to the point she almost tripped over it from time to time.

The heat was a problem for some, with heatstroke sending a number of people to the hospital already. A few students also had that problem and ended up in the infirmary. Aya was sure not to exert herself with any of her activities that involved being outside, that and she had nothing else to do outside between walking to the school and walking home after it was all done.

But, as she was trying to remain in the shade of the trees while she walked home, she had to stop to catch her breath under the cool shade of the trees. School had been let out early due to the heat. That was the good news, the bad news was the announcement came at noon, and that meant Aya had to walk home in the hottest time of the day.

And she didn't keep her complaints about that to herself. "Why did they even have us come to school only to have it end a few hours later?" Wiping the sweat from her forehead, he leaned back against the bark of the tree, not surprised to find it warm. Aya was nearly gasping for air, her well endowed chest heaving. She had already removed her school jacket before leaving the building so she had nothing else to remove to give her reprieve from the damn heat.

She was a few blocks from home now, and maybe if she was lucky she'd find a bucket to dunk her head in to cool her head. Sometimes it didn't pay to have long hair in the scorching heat. Then, she wondered, how did Maya do it?

Maya... Aya's older sister, no longer in this world. She died-

Aya shook her head, "The heat is making me remember things...better stop before I start to cry," she said aloud, brushing off the back of her skirt, and finally noticing how the back of her shirt was sticking to her skin. That meant she was definitely gonna have to shower when she got home, no ifs ands or buts about it.

As much as she wanted to break out in a run when she saw her house, Aya found herself unable to do so. So it was a jog instead. What she didn't expect was to see someone waiting for her in the shade of the gate, and it was someone she hadn't seen in awhile.

Short hair, blond and spikey, with an eye patch over his right eye. "Yo."

His casual greeting wasn't very enthusiastic, but Aya wouldn't have cared less if he flipped her off. The first thing she did when she got within her reach was jump up and wrap her arms around his neck. "Souichiro!" She had forgotten about the miserable heat as quickly as an ice cube melted on the side walk.

Now, if he was a normal guy, a hot girl like Aya Natsume giving him a hug and getting cozy would have been a dream come true. But Souichiro Nagi wasn't typical, or at least at first glance he wasn't. If you knew his record you'd think twice with messing with him. "Okay, Aya, lay off. It's too hot for this."

Aya released her arms, not caring for the fact that Souichiro's sweat was on her arms now. "Sorry, I just haven't seen you in quite awhile. Where have you been?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Doing stuff. Thought I'd pay respect to Maya's memorial as I pass through."

Aya definitely felt bad now, and it wasn't because of the heat either. "I know you miss her a lot. We all do."

"She was irreplaceable, that's all," he replied, putting his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

Aya was trying not to try and dig any deeper into Souichiro, which would have been heartless of her. She knew that Souichiro and her sister Maya were close, but Aya had already laid claim to him way before Maya did and to a great extent Maya had respected that.

Only natural, since Aya had said she would marry Souichiro one day. The only problem was, Souichiro hadn't agreed to it then.

That whole mess, as Maya would have called it, began when Souichiro had his first day of high school. He came in with his friend Bob and started roughing up the place, beating up any and everyone he believed was strong. That or stupid enough to take him on. Of course, Maya had to step in to put an end to his shenanigans, which she did with relative ease. That incident led to Souichiro being tossed into Aya's arms-

After being hit with the flat side of a sword and falling from the third floor of the school, through the roof of a shower house and landing on the girl, that is.

Souichiro, much to his surprise, had Aya to thank for not getting him killed. He had come to the school to earn a name for himself, and he met up with a tough woman who handed him a severe beating with just one move. Then he somehow survived a fall that should have killed him. The last thing he expected was another girl would ask him to marry her.

He refused flatly, but the problem with that was Aya was not the kind of girl to take no for an answer.

Of course, given the circumstances of the proposal, who could blame him?

Aya's reason for asking him to marry her went well beyond the whole 'love at first sight' deal. It was some sort of tradition within her family, but that was another story altogether. Needless to say, in the years they had known each other, Aya had unintentionally gotten on Souichiro's nerves but she still loved him.

The one time he showed her affection was when he cheered her up when she fought others. He smiled at her more and more as time went by. Then, he said that if she ever got strong enough to impress him, he might reconsider her proposal. Aya remembered that, she got excited and vowed to train every day until she became his wife.

Then, Maya died...

Souichiro disappeared after that, Bob said something about being in mourning, and though she tried to find him, Aya couldn't. It wasn't until a few months before today that Souichiro had come back. He stayed somewhere in town but for obvious reasons he never told anyone where he was living.

Now, Souichiro was hanging around the Natsume dojo, like old times.

"Well, I'm going to say hello to your sister." As he walked up the few stairs that led into the dojo, Aya called out his name. He stopped walking and turned to her.

She felt her heart race as she asked the question, "Souichiro, you remember what you said before. About my proposal? You still going to keep it?"

Souichiro looked up at the sky, as if looking for an answer to fall at his feet, "Hmm...well, have you gotten stronger? If so, then I will, but you have to prove it."

Aya sighed, satisfied with the answer she had received. "I have, I'll show you-"

"Don't rush it. I'm not leaving anytime soon."

Aya saw him walking away, but didn't chase after him. She'd have her chance, she knew she would. _'Just you wait, Souichiro...'_ She then looked up at the sky, where she believed her older sister was looking down on her from heaven, "But be with me when that happens, okay sis?" Aya smiled at what her sister's reaction would have been had she been there.

Suddenly the hot sun came from behind a random cloud and the beams hit Aya with full force. She hopped back into the shade, "Dammit! That sun is getting annoying-"

"Argh! Stupid thing!"

"Maybe it's rusted shut?"

"If it is then we're so screwed!"

Aya looked down the street and noticed three young kids using a giant wrench on a fire hydrant. Trying to twist the bolt off the top of the thing as a matter of fact. Obviously, they intended to let the water shoot out like a fountain.

The girl had a smile on her face, and she knew how to handle two birds with one stone. But first she had to change into more appropriate clothes...

The one boy with the wrench was working frantically for the next few minutes trying to get the damn bolt off the hydrant but he was exhausting himself with no success whatsoever. He wasn't strong enough to turn the wrench.

As he was about to give up and go to the pool with the rest of his friends, a shadow covered his entire form. A figure blocked out the sun. And judging from the long hair and big-well, he could easily tell it was a girl standing over him.

"Need a little help there?"

All he did was nod, and when she bent over he saw that she was wearing a lime green and white striped two piece bikini and the top was barely keeping her chest contained in the cups.

The girl bent down to grab the wrench with both hands and with one clean jerk, she moved the bolt.

It wasn't too long before a fountain of water came out of the hydrant, and all the kids in the neighborhood began to converge on it.

Some adults and some of Aya's school mates were around to enjoy the fun as well. Most of the guys would say they were enjoying the view though, and the phrase 'heaven on earth' was part of their description.

* * *

**A/N:** This is one of the many stories in my Summer project. If this gets reviews and alerts, I will write more chapters.


End file.
